Love, Love My Uchiha!
by Gothic-Rez
Summary: The people in Sasuke's life begin to act different[and somewhat more affectionate] after a strange encounter with an old witch. [Shounenai: pairings vary from chapter to chapter]


A/N: Just so ya'll know, I am_ very_ slow at finishing my stories! But I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon.

Warnings: Sexual Content, Mild Language, Angst, Shounen-ai

Pairings for this chapter: (Slight) Naruto/Sasuke (Note: pairings may change in later chapters)

**

* * *

Love, Love My Uchiha!**

My day started out the same, just like any other. Uneventful, miserable, cold, just like every other day.

I open my eyes a little and roll over so I can see the clock on my bed stand. "5:30 AM" I groan and pull my mess of blankets over my head. "Just go back to sleep, Sasuke," I tell myself in a drowsy tone. I hear my stomach growl with hunger and decide to get out of bed.

I had a nightmare. Again. It was about _him(_1). Just like every other nightmare; just like every other night.

Lifting the blankets from my body I sit up and stare at the wall. It doesn't jump up and attack me. But I thought I'd watch it for a second more, just in case. The cool morning air sets heavily on my warm skin, sending a shiver up my spine. My eyes wander back to the clock. "5:36 AM"

The cold water hits my skin like icy daggers and I feel a slight cry escape my cold lips. Rubbing the shampoo into my raven black hair, I let my weight rest on my shoulder as I lean against the wall. I wait for my body to become numb before washing the soapyness from my hair. I run my fingers gently over a bruised spot on my upper shoulder. It is bluish black, kind of like a blackberry. _Hmm, that reminds me, I'm hungry._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking through town at a decent clip, I turn my attention to the stores nearby. _Food, food, need food. _A strangely decorated shop catches my attention. Red and Black lanterns with the kanji for "good fortune" are painted on them. Hmmm. A fat little Tanuki(2) statue is sitting beside the door. _Food? Maybe?_

The inside of the store is even stranger looking than the outside. There are scrolls hanging from the walls with weird proverbs written on them. An array of candles are the rooms only light source; there are no windows. An unidentifiable aroma reaches me. It smells like some kind of herb. It is also strong, and makes me a bit dizzy.

"Irasshiamase(3)." I whip around to see an old lady leaning on her cane. _She's sure sneaky for an old hag! _"You seem very troubled," she says in a raspy voice. I furrow my brows and crossed my arms. "Who asked you?" I snap. The woman's face wrinkled even more than before and she sighed. "I feel you do not appreciate your friends," she said flatly. _What the hell? Who does she think she is!_

"Sorry lady, but I don't have any friends. Now, are you gonna give me a menu, or shall I take my business elsewhere?" I answered in an impassive tone.

She squinted her eyes. "I think you are sadly mistaken, young man. If only you could see that you have people who care about you all around you." Man, there is seriously something wrong with this hag. "Obviously, you're either deaf or brain-dead. So if you'll excuse me, I have a date with breakfast," I blurted. _Yes, I can be nasty when I'm hungry. So what?_

Turning to leave I felt a hand firmly grasp my wrist. "It was food you wanted, right?" I hear her chuckle as her grip tightens on my wrist, making it feel as if it's going to snap like a twig any moment. "Not from you!" I retort and she lets go of my arm.

I spin around to see her standing, one hand on her cane and the other holding a box of something steaming. "Forgive me if I have upset you, child. Please accept this as a token of my apology." She hands me the box of what looks like rice and some kind of meat, as well as some leafy-looking stuff. "What is--" I look up to ask her, but she is gone. _Creepy.._

Well, I can't pass up free food, and I'm completely starving after mentally abusing a ninety-year-old woman. _Ngh now I feel bad… Actually, not really. _"Hnn" I am sitting on a park bench starring at the box. It is still steamy and fresh and hot and oh God! I can't take it!

I pull out some chopsticks that were sitting on top of the box and dig in. Within approximately 20 seconds the food is completely devoured. It was absolutely delicious, I had never tasted anything quite like it. I can't put my finger on it; but something made it just so delectable.

Suddenly I feel very drowsy and the world begins to blur. I lay my head down on the bench and let my eyelids close. Everything feels peaceful and serene. Then I'm out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up in my own bed feeling cold and achy. And, strangely, barely able to move. I glance over at the clock. "6:30 PM" Good God I've been asleep all day! Hey, wait a minute. That's not my clock. Come to think of it, this looks nothing like my room.

I try to sit up, but my muscles don't agree with me. They ache like hellfire and I don't understand why. Even more importantly, how did I get here? Where is _here_?

"Good morning sleepy-head!" Naruto is sitting on my bed, hovering over me. "Neh?" Is all that comes out when I try to ask, "Naruto, what are you doing here? What the hell happened?"_Hmm... Something tells me that old lady has something to do with this._

Naruto's face is now only inches away from mine. His breath is hot on my cold skin and it makes me feel dizzy again. "I found you sleeping in the park, so I brought you back here," he says softly, caressing my flushed cheek with his hand. "You have a fever, I think you should stay here for a while, 'kay?" His voice is low and husky. For some reason I feel very awkward.

I try to answer with, "Yeah right, idiot! Now get the hell off of me!" But, to my dismay, it comes out as, "Nmmm…" What is wrong with me! The blonde leans in and plants a soft kiss on my forehead; then hops out of bed. _Wow that was really weird… and creepy… _"Try not to move around too much. I'll make some tea." As if I have a freaking choice. I can barely keep my freaking eyes open!

_What is wrong with me? Why is Naruto suddenly acting so… so…. Nice! Am I dead?_

To be continued. Stay tuned to find out what happens! Oh, and please don't forget to review. :)

(1) Sasuke is talking about his brother, Itachi.

(2)Tanuki: Creature of Japanese folklore, supposed to bring good luck.

(3)Irasshiamase: Basicly means, "Welcome to my(our) shop" in Japanese.


End file.
